To ReWrite The Past
by WatchingAndWaiting
Summary: Katie sees Javier in her dreams, and misses him more and more each day. Communicating with him is hard enough, but she doesn't care. She has to speak to Javier, she needs to rewrite the past.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-Face

Katie sat there on the plane, pondering all the things that happened while she was in Havana. She remembered seeing Javier for the first time, and she remembered there first dance like it was yesterday. She closed her eyes, and relived her short time with Javier. She sat there for some time with her eyes closed, they a knock on her shoulder startled her, and it forced her to open her eyes.

"Oh sorry, Katie!" Suzie said. "I was just gathering my things." Suzie, sitting in the seat next to Katie, was hurriedly throwing all her carry-on essentials into her bag. "This _really _ho- I mean nice Cuban boy is sitting over there and wants me to sit next to him! So, I, uh, politely agreed."

"Okay Suzie. Isn't someone sitting next to him?" Katie said.

"Yeah, but he said that they agreed to switch spots with me. If that's okay with you, of course," Suzie said, "Please."

"Sure, whatever," Katie replied and rolled over, and returned to her thoughts of Javier.

"Wow. What a coincidence!" a boy said, who sat next to Katie.

Katie turned and saw none other than ...

**A/N: I know this is _really _short, I just needed something to get it on it's feet, you know? Sorry that it leaves you hanging at the end! I thought it'd build up anticipation for the next chapter. It worked now, didn't it?**


	2. A NotSoWelcome Visitor

A Not-So-Welcome Visitor...

Katie turned and saw none other than ...James! She closed her eyes, _Why is he here! He can't be here! I am dreaming! Just go away! No-no-no-no-no!_ Katie opened her eyes, and he was there, right next to her, with a huge smile on his face.

"Katie, my sweet! It has been so long! I haven't seen you since, well, I am sorry Katie! I am! It was a stupid thing to do! Honest! I am so, so, sorry. And I am sorry that you had to leave, well, Javier. I know how much you cared for him. But I want you to care for me! I've changed! I want you to want to be with me, like you did Javier!" James said suavely. Katie turned hear head and looked out the window.

James put his hand on her shoulder, and turned her, "Katie, I never meant to hurt you! I just want to start over. Katie, please." He lifted her head, with his hand on her chin, and kissed her cheek. She swiftly turned and rubbed her cheek with her hand. His kiss didn't feel right, not like Javier's, sweet, gentle, caring kiss. It was a chilling, and not genuine. It was an odd feeling, that Katie had never felt before.

"So, I guess we are going to be in close quarters huh? We are going to be living by each other, since my dad is setting up his corporation in a new place, your dad must be going with then? Well, isn't that wonderful!"

"I guess," Katie replied blankly. _How could this be happening? _She asked herself.


	3. A Hectic Plane Ride

**A Hectic Plane Ride**

Katie tried to fall asleep, but with James right next to her, looking at her, babbling on about how he was sorry, it was rather hard. She closed her eyes tight, and imagined Javier. She imagined the dance contest. She imagined them dancing. A smile crept over her face.

"What are you smiling about? Me?" James asked.

"Not quite," Katie replied faking a smile.

"Oh. Well, anyways, I think that you and I will indeed be spending a lot of time together, I dare say..." He kept babbling. She tuned him out, and went back to her dreams of Javier. A lot of time went by and Katie kept on sleeping. "Katie, Katie," she heard Javier, "Katie, Katie wake up." And she woke up, and it wasn't Javier speaking to her, it was James. "Katie, we're landing. We have a two hour layover. Our parents said that we're going to grab some food. So come on, it's almost time to get off."

_Yay_, Katie thought, sarcastically.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but I think most of the chapters in this story are going to be short...so yeah. Okay, well Review:) **


End file.
